Music Video Madness
by YoungWriter2005
Summary: Miley shoots the video for If We Were a Movie and find out that she has to kiss Jake Ryan in it. But is the kiss really what it seems to be? That's for them to find out. Jiley oneshot. Please R&R!


**HANNAH MONTANA: Music Video Madness**

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Hannah Montana, just my ideas. But I _do_ own Cody Linley and Nick Jonas! They're mine, you hear me? _Mine!_

_Miley's Point of View_

I smiled my best pop star smile as my makeup artist, Deborah, put the last touches of lip gloss on my puckers. I twirled in front of the huge mirror one last time to check how I looked. And only one word could describe it: Perfect. I had a beautiful yellow sundress on, with wedge sandals and light, summery makeup. I also had a cute hat on.

I checked if my wig, which was just curled into cute blond waves, was on right. It didn't have bangs, which was pretty good. I was tired of the stick-straight-with-bangs one, so I requested for a new wig. Before, I had one with fly-aways, but I got sick of those, too. One of the perks of having one? Not getting recognized when it's off. And another one? When they style it, I don't have to cringe and get hurt, because it's not really on my head! Cool, right? But I have to tell you though, it's really uncomfortable and itchy sometimes, and it gets me nervous because I'm worried it might fall off.

A song I knew by heart softly played in the background, and I began to sing along. "If we were a movie," I began. "You'd be the right guy, and I'd be..." Instead of saying the correct lyrics, I altered the words a bit. "...filming the music video for this song. They would love it, my fans and my friends. They would laugh, shout my name and just sing along."

I giggled at the changes I've made.

It was Saturday, the perfect day for a video shoot. At least, when I'm not busy. And I totally canceled a trip with my best friends Lilly and Oliver to the mall just to go to this taping.

"Hannah?" the director, Mac, called. "Come meet your co-star."

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Hannah Montana," a strangely familiar voice said. Like, you-see-him-everyday-on-television-and-in-school familiar.

"Jake Ryan," I smiled, despite the cartwheels that my heart was doing. You see, Jake goes to my school, Seaview Middle School. And, well, I've got a pretty big crush on him. And not just because he's a superstar. He's cute, smart, funny and down-to-earth...sometimes. Those were the exact words he'd used when he described the other me, Miley Stewart. I just told you my biggest secret - that I'm not really just Hannah Montana. But I can trust you, right? "Long time, no see." I flipped my hair, uh, wig, and gave him a smile.

Jake smiled, one of his genuine ones. He looked down for a bit, then back up. "So, what have you been up to?"

I shrugged. "Oh, you know, normal stuff, school, home, premieres, concerts, interviews..."

"Normal?" Jake repeated. "The last three were hardly what I'd call _normal_."

"Yes, yes, yes. Now, can we do this chitty chatty bang-bang later? We've got a video to shoot!" Mac nearly yelled in our faces. With the phrase _chitty chatty bang-bang _that he used, he kind of reminded me of our homeroom teacher, Mr. Corelli.

"_Normal _teen pop star stuff. That's what I meant," I whispered as we walked to the set.

"You mentioned school. Where do you study?" Jake asked.

"I'm home-schooled," I lied. "I've never been to a real school before."

"I study in Seaview Middle School. It's really cool there. I've had so many friends, like Oliver Oken and some guys. You should meet Oliver - he's a whack-job, but he's pretty cool. And then there's Lilly, his best friend. Lilly's a little obsessed with me at first - I don't mean it like a brag - but then she cooled off. She's fun to be with and really pretty, but I like someone else." He paused, and I could feel myself sweating through my wig. Is he going to say that he still likes Miley? Err, I mean, me? When he said those things about my best friends, I knew that he was really sincere and not fake. And that's one of the many things I love about him. "Remember the girl I talked to you about when we filmed one episode of _Zombie High_?" Jake asked.

"You mean Millie?" I said, pretending that I've forgotten my own name.

"Miley," Jake corrected, in a polite way.

"Oh, right! Miley. Of course," I told him. "What about her?"

Jake smiled dreamily. "I still can't stop thinking about her. It's just because..."

Mac cut him off. "It's time! Come on, move!" He shooed Jake off because it wasn't his scene yet, and he pushed me into the platform where a wooden swing with a string of realistic-but-fake flowers was sitting. Behind it was a wall of blue, usually called a _blue screen_. They'd film the video with it first, then they'd edit the background when the shoot was finished. I was told to sit on the swing and hold this orange flower-shaped Daisy Rock guitar. Someone would push the swing from behind me and I'd play the guitar - or at least pretend to - and lip-sync to _If We Were a Movie. _

We shot every scene of me there - the first stanza, the second chorus, and the bridge. We actually planned for it to be like a movie - complete with subtitles and beginning credits and end credits. Then they began shooting the scenes of Jake alone, where he would act like he was thinking of me. It was then that I was told that I had to kiss him.

Wait, wait, wait, pause and rewind. Did I just say that I have to _kiss_ him? Kiss Jake Ryan, right on this video? We'd get to finish the unfinished kiss on _Zombie High_?

"Yep," the script writer, Margie, confirmed. "Says right here on scene 23 that you have to kiss him."

I read the script, and found it true. I just nodded as Margie walked away.

I checked out the scenes that Jake filmed. He was on a set the looked like a guy's bedroom, and he lied on the bed, doing things that guys probably do when they're thinking of someone. There was a huge poster of me hanging on a wall, and Jake looked at it every now and then. I'm not going to lie: He looked extremely hot.

I found myself staring at him dreamily.

"Uh, Hannah? Hannah? Miss Montana? Are you still with us?"

I shook my head, snapping back to attention. "Yeah," I replied.

"We're ready to film your scenes."

"We already have," I reminded them.

"No, not your solo scenes," Mac said. "Your scenes with Jake Ryan."

I snapped my fingers. "Oh, right. Sure. Yeah."

We began filming the scene where we first met. I was a dorky girl with curly red hair - yup, another wig - and he was a jock. I was supposed to drop my books because he "bumped" into me. Then, we would smile at each other. Some other scenes included me having mac and cheese all over my shirt, because a popular girl, Jake's supposed "girlfriend," dropped her tray on me. Then there's a scene of me and my "best friend" giving each other a makeover, which results to me looking like Hannah Montana. Then Jake's character and mine become best friends after doing a project together, and have study dates. Then he'd start falling for me. By the time we filmed the last study date of our characters, which goes right into the chorus before the bridge, it was five in the afternoon. I was way exhausted.

"And, cut!" Mac said just as Jake acted like he was leaving for the door. "That was great. Now we're going to film the last scene - the kiss."

I felt myself freeze, turn cold and my palms begin to sweat. I had totally forgotten about the kiss!

We were supposed to do the kiss on the swing, so I went back into the pretty little sundress and sat down on the swing with the guitar, and started to pretend playing it again. Jake would come up from behind and we'd stare into each other's eye, and kiss.

I started to act, but inside, I can hardly keep up. My heart was beating so fast out of nervousness and I can't sit still. Then, the faces of everyone in front of me lit up. Something at the back of my head told me that Jake had already come up behind me. I smiled up at him, but it was all part of the video. I was getting dizzy, and just as Jake came up in front of me, everything faded to black.

ooHMoo

I am so pathetic. I passed out because I was nervous of kissing someone? What if that happens all the time? It means good-bye, social life.

I woke up to find myself lying on the bed in the bedroom set where Jake had filmed his scenes ealier. It had been thirty-seven minutes since I passed out, but thankfully I didn't have a headache.

"Hannah? Oh, thank God, you're okay," Jake said. He was sitting at a corner of the bed. "What happened to you? We were about to finish filming when you passed out."

Thank goodness he didn't say the K-word, because if he had, I might have puked all over him.

I stood up from the bed. "So let's do it. Get it over with."

"But you have to rest..." Jake reasoned. I bet he was nervous, too.

"No time for that," I told him. "We're way behind schedule." I turned to Mac, who was drinking a tall glass of espresso. "Right, Mac?"

He looked over at me and shrugged. "Whatever."

We got back to the swing. All we needed to film was the kiss, and we were done.

"Um, Jake?" I said, as we got ready for the cameras. Jake was already in front of me, since they'd just edit everything after this.

"Yeah?" Jake asked.

"I... can I just say that I like you?" I told him, surprised I can even get the words out. Oh, well. It was now or never.

"Yeah... wait, what?" Jake's eyes widened.

I sighed. "I like you. As more than a friend. I like you as a person. And as a star. You're not the ego-maniac I thought you were." To make him realize I'm Miley, I added, "Ego-maniac TV star-in-a-hat didn't fit you at all, even with that disguise you wore on your first day at the beach."

If Jake was taken aback earlier, he's sure to be taken aback more now. "What? How did you know that?"

"Because," I said, pulling my wig away to reveal my brown waves. "I'm Miley." After taking the wig off, I'd realized that they were already filming everything. They seemed to be liking what we were doing, instead of the ones written on the script. I paused, and looked at them.

"Go on, go on," Mac prodded.

"Miley?" Jake asked, as if breathless.

I nodded, and leaned over and kissed him. Deeply, I might add.

After a minute or so, he pulled away. "But, I don't understand..."

"I'll explain tomorrow. Let's just get back to filming." I smiled at him one more time, and we kissed again.

When we pulled away, we both smiled like fools about to rush in.

"Cut!" Mac shouted. "That was better! I liked the thing you guys created! Margie, you're fired. From now on, Hannah Montana becomes script writer!"

"No, wait, Mac, don't do that!" I protested. "It was all for real! Give Margie a chance." I turned to Jake as we walked off the stage and let Mac and Margie deal with this. "Do you like me back?"  
"Of course," Jake replied. "I've been telling you, but you won't listen. Wait, that's the thing that's going to air tomorrow, right? You taking the wig off? Aren't you going to stop them?"

"No," I said, firmly. "Besides, I'll tell everyone I was an extra. And, with you as my boyfriend, I think Miley - I mean, I - will have to deal with fame, too."

"So, you want to be my girlfriend?" Jake asked, pulling me for a kiss.

"More than anything," I told him, as I returned the kiss. "No, wait, I definitely want a private plane more than being your girlfriend."

Jake paused, and he shot me a look.

I grinned. "Just kidding."

ooHMoo

By Monday, everyone had seen the video. They were asking me how I got to kiss Jake and they let me keep my name and why I was in the video. But still, I don't think I'm going to be popular. It'll be over before I know it.

Lilly and Oliver, though, have different points of views away from mine.

"If you were half-famous before, now you're fully famous," Lilly told me.

"Yeah, you're totally a pop kid now!" Oliver agreed.

I rolled my eyes and tried to convince them that no, it's not going to happen. Even if Amber and Ashley stuttered when they came up to me. They could hardly speak.

I shrugged, and told each and every one of them who asked me the same answer: "I'm best friends with Hannah Montana. We're closer than you think. It's as if we're almost the same person."

_And we are,_ I added in my mind.

After answering, I turned to look at Jake, who winked at me.

What can I say? This is life, and I've got to hold on tight.

(**A/N: **This is dedicated to Melissa, who anticipated the upload of this. I'm so sorry I can't update my stories! Can you help me get inspired? I'm just asking one little question... If anyone of you has the March Tiger Beat where the Jonas Brothers are guest editors, I just want to ask: First, is there a Jonas Brothers poster there? Second, is it huge? And third, what color of wig did Nick wear when they guest-edited the magazine? Sorry for the lack of updates and the obvious fact of my obsession! Please respond if you have the answers. Oh, and review! Don't forget to review! Oh yeah, in the disclaimer above, I'm serious. Anyone trying to steal my guys will get a major butt-kick from me. But I guess we could share, LoL! Hey, no haters! I was kidding... kind of. Okay, the mistake has been undone! For those who didn't know, check the reviews out.)


End file.
